eine kleine
by singularitear
Summary: seme! jungkook, uke! seokjin [kookjin / jinkook] — nc21, yaoi, oneshot collection. Dosa tanggung masing-masing.
1. Chapter 1

Seokjin mengerang.

Padahal dirinya sedang tidur. Ah, ia sedang mimpi basah.

Jungkook baru pulang dari main malamnya ketika suara erangan itu keluar begitu saja dari arah kamar kakaknya yang kebetulan memang selalu tidak pernah tertutup rapi.

Matanya memandang sekitar, jelas sepi mengingat jam menunjuk pukul satu malam. Tapi buat jaga-jaga mana tau masih ada orang yang terjaga. Terlebih jika kedua orang tuanya masih bangun, nanti jadi tidak bisa terlaksanakan.

Jungkook berjalan mendekati pintu, kepalanya melihat keadaan kamar Seokjin. Kakaknya sedang tiduran di atas sana dengan tidak nyaman. Seringaian jahil tersampir di wajah tampan itu, langkahnya mendekati kasur Seokjin dengan jinjit agar tidak mengganggu.

Semakin dekat suaranya semakin terdengar keras, Jungkook bahkan harus menahan tawanya keras agar tidak keluar. Kakaknya yang selama ini ia kira tidak memiliki gairah dalam hidupnya ternyata bisa mimpi basah juga.

"Ahhhh!"

Ia mengelap keringat pelipisnya, tidak tau kenapa mendengar suara Seokjin membuat badannya ikut memanas. Jungkook tidak bohong. Kakaknya memang terkenal dengan visual yang bagus, tampan juga cantik di saat yang bersamaan. Semua orang menyukainya, begitu juga dengan Jungkook.

Ya, Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa lagi membedakan rasa kasih sayang untuk kakaknya itu. Yang jelas ia tidak ingin kalau Seokjin jauh dari dirinya; apalagi jika berdekatan dengan orang lain. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kasih sayang Seokjin terbagi untuk orang lain.

"Eunghh." Benar-bebar terasa sesak di bawah sana. Jungkook bahkan sudah membuka baju yang ia kenakan. Sungguh adik yang kurang ajar. Jungkook memang selalu membayangkan Seokjin sebagai bahan fantasinya, beruntung saja hari ini sedang mimpi basah, erangannya bisa jadi nilai plus tersendiri. Mengabaikan fakta siapa yang jadi bahan mimpi Seokjin.

"Shhhh, Jung… kook!"

Oh, Jungkook yang baru mau menurunkan zipper celananya berdiam diri menatap kakaknya yang terlihat sesak di sana. Kali ini ia benar-benar mengunci pintu kamar Seokjin, melepaskan segala hal yang melekat pada tubuhnya hingga benar-benar polos seperti bayi.

Tubuhnya sekarang berada di atas kasur Seokjin, menatap Seokjin yang tengah menggeliat di bawahnya. "Apa aku bermain kasar, hyung?" Jungkook menghirup aroma tubuh Seokjin dari ceruk leher itu. Sedangkan tangannya meraih celana Seokjin kemudian melepaskan celana itu dari pinggang Seokjin. Memperlihatkan penis Seokjin yang menegang dengan kerut yang tanda udah hampir mencapai ujungnya.

Jungkook tidak menyia-nyiakan itu, tangan besarnya menggenggam milik Seokjin, mengocoknya sebentar sebelum bibirnya sudah mengulum benda tumpul itu.

Mengemutnya seperti permen hingga sperma Seokjin keluar di dalam mulutnya, tanpa rasa jijik ia menelan semua sperma Seokjin.

"Ahhh," Jungkook tidak tahan untuk berbuat lebih, ia menyingkap baju tidur Seokjin. Mengulum nipple Seokjin kuat-kuat hingga membuat pemiliknya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eoh, ahh, Jungkook!" Seokjin mendorong kepala Jungkook untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dan… yak! Bajumu?! K-kau…?" Seokjin meraih selimutnya saat sadar bahwa ia tidak memakai bawahannya.

"K-ka—"

"Sstt, hyung! Kau merusak suasana aja." Jarak menjadi hal yang tidak penting bagi Jungkook, dalam kegelapam seperti ini aja ia dapat melihat wajah Seokjin yang merona hebat seperti biasa ketika ia terus mengganggunya.

"Apa yang—"

Belum selesai Seokjin berbicara bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Jungkook. Mengulum bibir itu ganas dengan tangan yang kini bergerak untuk melepaskan satu-satunya pakaian yang masih ada di tubuh Seokjin.

Tubuh mereka terekspos selurunya, tidak ada penghalang yang melapisi tubuh mereka lagi. Jungkook juga tidak membiarkan bibir Seokjin lepas begitu saja, dengan menimpa tubuh kakaknya itu, membuat bagian di bawah mereka saling bergesekan.

"Eunghh, Jung… kook." Lenguh Seokjin, ia membutuhkan pasokan udara. Jungkook yang mengerti turun keleher jenjang Seokjin. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menandai Seokjin di tempat yang mudah telihat. Jadi perpotongan leher hingga kebawah adalah tempat yang tepat untuknya menandai seluruh tubuh Seokjin. Bahu hingga dadanya tidak lepas dari bibir Jungkook. Menghisapnya keras hingga menimbulkan bercak merah di sana, ada juga yang sampai kebiruan di sekitar perpotongan leher untuk memberi kode pada orang yang suka sama Seokjin bahwa pemuda ini sudah ditandai.

Jungkook menyudahi kegiatannya, Seokjin sudah bernafas lega melihat Jungkook yang sudah tegak dari posisinya namun barang mereka masih menyatu.

"Jungkook kau tau ini sal—"

"Hyung, beri aku tanda juga." Potongnya sambil menunjukkan lehernya yang masih bersih.

"Tapi, Kook—"

"Cepatlah!" Jungkook menarik tubuh Seokjin tegak dari posisinya.

Satu hal yang paling Jungkook sukai dari sifat kakaknya itu. Ia tidak bisa melawan keinginan adiknya. Jadi semua kemauan Jungkook selalu ia turuti.

Dengan ragu, Seokjin merengkuh tubuh Jungkook. Menanamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jungkook untuk memenuhi keinginan adiknya itu.

"Ahhh." Desah Jungkook ketika Seokjin menghisap kuat lehernya. Ia menarik tubuh Seokjin yang kini sudah berpeluh untuk mendekat, ia kembali merebahkan tubuh mereka di atas kasur.

Kali ini ia meraup bibir Seokjin lembut, menyalurkan rasa cintanya di sana. "Kau tau, hyung? Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Jungkook melepas ciuman mereka, menumpu kepalanya pada kening Seokjin.

"Jungkook, aku…"

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya sekedar untuk mengambil kaki kanan Seokjin lalu meletakkan di bahu miliknya. "Kau sudah jelas tau kalau aku tidak suka penolakan kan, hyung."

Seokjin tau kalau Jungkook sedang marah, walau ucapannya tadi terdengar santai. Tapi, ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Argh!" Seokjin tidak mampu menahan teriakannya saat benda tumpul panjang nan besar itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang saat Jungkook sama sekali tidak memberikannya waktu sekedar untuk beradaptasi.

 _"Ahh!_

 _Ahh!_

 _Arghh!_

 _Jungkookhh!"_

Entah setan apa yang memasuki tubuh Jungkook, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan Seokjin yang kini meronta-ronta dalam dekapannya. Ia terus saja mengeluar-masukkan penisnya di lubang Seokjin dengan rakus, seperti orang yang benar-benar kesetanan.

"Errmmhhh." Erang Jungkook saat liang Seokjin mengapit penisnya kuat-kuat. Air mata Seokjin sudah keluar sejak tadi saat benda itu sudah mengoyak tubuhnya secara membabi buta.

"Sa–kit! Hahh, arghh!"

Tapi percuma saja, Jungkook tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, bahkan mempercepat temponya. Mengabai tangisan Seokjin yang memohon untuk dilepaskan.

Dari awal ini udah salah, Seokjin tidak menyaka bahwa adiknya tega memperkosa kakaknya seperti ini.

Genjotan Jungkook semakin brutal hingga membuat kasur Seokjin berdenyit kuat. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya sampai yang ada di ujung rambut Jungkook sudah berjatuhan di dada Seokjin. Membuat suasana semakin sensual saja menurut Jungkook.

 _"Ohhh,_

 _Ssshh,_

 _Ahhh!"_

Desahan tadi Jungkook memelankan temponya, menumbuk anus Seokjin di titik yang membuat Orang yang lebih tua darinya itu terlihat ketagihan dengan kuat.

"Ahhhh!" Desah panjang Jungkook benar-benar menanamkan lebih dalam penisnya di dalam anus Seokjin saat ia mencapai puncaknya. Mengeluarkan isi spermanya di dalam sana hingga sebagian menyembur keluar, ikut membasahi sprei Seokjin.

"Jungkook-ah, k-kumohon, berhenti." Dengan nafas terputus-putus Seokjin memohon, seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar sakit, rasanya seperti ajal hampir menjemputnya.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, bahkan tidak ada niatan untuk mencabut penisnya dari lubang Seokjin. Ia menggeser kaki Seokjin dari bahunya lalu mengecup bibir kakaknya lagi dengan lembut sambil merubah posisi mereka dengan Seokjin yang kini di atas Jungkook.

"Maaf."

Dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Bahkan Jungkook rela tidak tidur sampai pagi menjulang demi menggenjot tubuh sang kakak yang sudah pingsan akibat perbuatan dirinya.

Ia hanya terus melakukannya hingga,

"DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook itu punya kelainan.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri dirinya sangat takut sekarang. Mengingat betapa dekatnya ia dengan pemuda yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu. Dan sekarang jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak normal melihat semua teman temannya tergeletak naas di dalam gang sempit dekat flatnya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia melihat semua kejadian itu, di mana dengan brutalnya seorang Jeon Jungkook menghajar teman teman kuliahnya tanpa ampun.

" _Jangan. Pernah. Dekatin. Seokjin hyung. Lagi!_ "

Kalimat itu terus berputar di kepala bagaimana kata penuh penekanan itu melayang bersamaan dengan tumbukan yang mendarat di wajah salah satu teman yang memang dekat dengan dirinya.

Air mata mulai menggenang, ia menangis ketakutan.

Betapa bodohnya ia membiarkan seorang psycho masuk ke dalam hidupnya kurang lebih tujuh bulan ini.

/

Seokjin menutup pintu flat miliknya pelan. Ia tinggal sendiri jadi tidak perlu mengucapkan kata salam. Baru beberapa langkah masuk tubuhnya berhenti saat melihat figur seorang yang memebelakangi dirinya kini berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

"Eo! Seokjin hyung!" Cengiran khas itu kini tidak membuat Seokjin ikut tersenyum lagi seperti biasanya.

"Kau baru pulang, hyung?" Lanjut Jungkook sambil mendekat ke arah Seokjin.

Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa Seokjin sangat bodoh membiarkan orang yang baru ia kenal tujuh bulan lebih ini diberikan satu duplikat kunci flat miliknya. Membuat seorang psycho seperti orang di hadapannya ini dengan leluasa keluar masuk dalam biliknya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Serunya yang membuat Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya mendekati Seokjin.

Namun tidak berlangsung lama Jungkook kembali berjalan mendekati Seokjin yang juga mulai berjalan mundur mencoba menjauh dari Jungkook, yang berakhir sia sia karna ia sudah mepet dengan pintu keluar.

Jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti dan Seokjin juga sudah dapat merasakan deru nafas Jungkook yang menerpa wajahnya langsung.

Sejak awal jantungnya berdetak tidak normal karna melihat pemuda itu berada di hadapannya saat memasuki rumahnya, sekarang semakin menjadi jadi saat ia dapat merasakan nafas Jungkook menyapu lehernya.

"Kenapa hyung?" Lirih Jungkook yang sialnya terdengar sangat sexy di telinga Seokjin. Dari tadi ia terus memcoba untuk tidak menatap mata onyx itu yang entah bagaiman dulu ia selalu bisa terhipnotis dengan tatapan tajam milik Jungkook.

Seokjin terdiam cukup lama dan baru sadar ketika tubuhnya sudah direngkuh oleh Jungkook dengan sangat erat membuat pasokan oksigennya menipis.

Seokjin sudah berontak namun suara Jungkook menghentikan pergerakannya. "Kau melihatnya, ya?–

Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menghirup leher Seokjin semakin dalam.

–aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, **hyung.** "

Sesuatu yang lembut hinggap di ceruk lehernya, basah juga rasa nyeri saat Jungkook menghisap lehernya sangat kuat. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam, mulai menggerayangi tubuh Seokjin hingga turun sampai ke bokong milik Seokjin dan meremasnya kuat.

" _Eunghh_ …" satu lenguhan keluar di mana ia juga melakukan aksi penolakan pada tubuh Jungkook.

" _Jungkook! Lepashhh, arghh_ …" racau Seokjin lagi tatkala menerima gigitan Jungkook pada lehernya.

Sekuat tenaga Seokjin mencoba memberontak, mukai dari memukul hingga menendang Jungkook tapi hasilnya sia sia karna pemuda itu memang sangat kuat. Seokjin tau itu karna memang pemuda itu sering mengangkatnya tanpa susah payah.

" _Ahhh_ ," Jungkook tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya pada tubuh Seokjin. "Kau tau hyung? Temanmu itu sangat menyebalkan–

Ia menarik kaki Seokjin ke pinggang dan mengangkat tubuh itu layaknya koala menuju kamar Seokjin.

–itu sebabnya aku memberi mereka sedikit pelajaran."

" _Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh dirimu selain aku, hyung_."

" _Kau milikku_."

" _Seokjin hyung, aku mencintaimu_."

Bahkan kata yang bisa membuat orang lain melayang, malah sangat mengerikan ketika kata manis itu keluar dari bibir Jungkook.

/

Tubuhnya melengkung layaknya busur, tangannya sudah meremas segala hal yang berada di dekatnya saat benda tumpul dan panjang itu memasuki tubuhnya perlahan.

" _Arghh! Ahh… le-pas… Jungkook! Arghh!_ "

Serasa tubuhnya sedang dibelah dengan paksa, rasa nyerinya terasa sampai ke ubun ubun membuat Seokjin menggigit bibirnya kuat hingga berdarah.

" _Eunghh… you're so tight, hyung!_ " Entah karna lubang Seokjin yang terlalu sempit atau milik Jungkook yang terlalu besar sehingga proses penyatuan tubuh sedikit lambat.

Deru nafas Jungkook memburu di hadapan wajah Seokjin. Ia berdiam sejenak membiarkan penisnya terbiasa dengan lubang Seokjin. Menatap wajah manis hyung yang sangat ia cintai yang kini sudah basah karna air mata. Ia mengusap wajah itu pelan, menghapus jejak air mata itu kemudian beralih menatap ke arah bibir tebal milik Seokjin.

Jungkook mengecupnya lembut tanpa ada nafsu, kedua tangannya meraih tangan Jungkook yang kemudian ia genggam. Menyalur rasa cintanya yang tulus untuk Seokjin.

"Hyung, aku benar benar mencintai dirimu."

Lalu Jungkook mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur, bersama dengan suara erangan yang keluar dari kedua bibir manusia yang saling menyatukan tubuh.

" _Eunghh… arghh… ahh… Jungkook! Shhh…_ "

Seokjin tidak mampu menahan desahannya kala tubuh Jungkook bergerak cepat, menumbuk lubang miliknya dengan tempo lembut yang perlahan merubahnya jadi kenikmatan.

Tangannya meraih pundak Jungkook sebagai pelampiasan, melingkar ke dua tangannya di sana lalu mencakarnya menyalurkan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

" _Eunggh_ ," Jungkook meringis pelan saat Seokjin menggores punggung miliknya, ia masih bisa bertahan karna ia tau apa yang dirasakan Seokjin lebih sakit dari pada apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Lama kelamaan Jungkook mulai menambah temponya menumbuk lubang Seokjin, membuat orang yang di bawahnya itu mengerang entah itu sakit atau kenikmatan.

Bunyi kecipak antara kulit itu menambah suasana menjadi sangat panas, desahan Seokjin juga membuat Jungkook semakin girang dalam menggenjot tubuh itu.

" _Arghhh… hyunghh! Arghh…_ " Jungkook menumbuk lubang Seokjin semakin dalam ketika hasratnya di ujung tanduk.

" _Eunghh!_ " Erangnya kemudian dengan cairan seninya yang memenuhi lubang Seokjin.

Jungkook menyutakan kening mereka, menghentikan segala aktivitasnya tanpa mencabut penisnya dari lubang Seokjin. Ke dua nafas itu salah memburu, Seokjin menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya.

Jungkook menampikkan senyum di wajah tampannya lalu mengecup bibir Seokjin lagi.

"Aku

Cinta

Sama-

Mu,

Hyung!"

Seling Jungkook saat mengecup bibir itu.

Sedangkan Seokjin? Ia hanya menutup matanya lelah yang bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata yang meratapi nasibnya.

" _Aku juga membencimu, Jeon Jungkook._ "


End file.
